1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now widely used. Magnesium and magnesium alloys have good heat dissipation and can effectively shield electromagnetic interference. Therefore, the magnesium and magnesium alloy are widely used to manufacture the coated articles of the portable electronic device. However, magnesium and magnesium alloy have a lower erosion resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.